gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaeaman788
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GN-008 Seravee Gundam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnimeBotSys (Talk) 17:30, 26 June 2009 RE: Minor Question hey Gaeaman788! as you would probably see, i am new. but i really should point out that the tri punisher really does exist, and the 1/144 manual DOES say that the brave has a tri punisher (its on the bottom middle, just so you know). I dont think that it necessarily has to be fired from somehere in the chest. after all, the susanowo also contributed to the brave's design. therefore, it can be possible that the gn cannons and the drake howling fire together to get the tri punisher. but still, check. i might be wrong even if I can translate katakana. thanks for pointing out that point. Bravecommander 08:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) lol my bad about deleting it. I couldn't tell the Tri Punisher existed sincei can't read JApanese text. Remember to communicate with your senior editors if you hve any doubts or concerns about certain pages Gaeaman788 14:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :You know, having our own residential translator would be really very useful indeed. -SonicSP 17:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) RX-78 What was wrong with using the GFF pictures as the mains? —AscendedAlteran 04:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The GFF configuration isn't how most of the suits appear. The RX-78 GFF has alot of alterations doe to it, and it's not accurate to its true appearance. I just think that the GFF pics belong in the gallery, even if they have front and back shots. Suits like the Hyaku Shiki, the F90/F90II basiclly have little changes from their original design to GFF. The RX-78, at least in my opinion, shold have the animated pic as the main with the GFF in he picture gallery, because its the Gundam, simply put. Gaeaman788 19:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:sourcing We haven't set an official standard sourcing, everyone is just going by what the other editors do. Also its a habit of mine, I like separating things apart and somehow it ended up being dashes. No one has ever seen it as a problem till now, but since you ask I will stop then. -Dav7d2 06:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Habits die hard indeed. It's only a little thing that I had a question about, do as you wish for the Gundam Wiki is not a dictatorship (at least not yet). Keep doing great work/editing! However, we do need a standard for sourcing information, it's usually been such and such MS on MAHQ. However, not everyone knows what MAHQ is. So I was going to ''try ''and standardize the pages to look like this. I.e. (Gundam X profile on MAHQ.net). But it's whatever realy. Once 00 is finished, I'd like to propose to rewrite some of the pages with copied and pasted info from MAHQ. Even though the source is credited in the MS profile, I don't feel its justified to copy and paste information, especially when we as people can be creative and come up with terms and stuff. Oh wow I just rambled :pGaeaman788 01:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I just try to cite every sentence that has an info from a specific source, keeping speculations and unsourced info away from any cites. -SonicSP 09:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Alexsena did it again! http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Almarya He strikes again! *Pulls out a Sharp GN-Sword and an army of GN-XIVs to assassinate Alexsena* D: Duo2nd 23:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Duo2nd, I think you need to calm down. I could see this coming down like what happened before to Kuruni. If you really want to come to this guy, you have to talk to him/her in civil manner. --Bronx01 00:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Though in his defense he did post on a talk page that he wasn't very good with editing pages. Don't be antagonistic about it. Yes its annoying that he starts useful pages but doesn't understand how to properly format them or get the correct information. So, like he said, he's not good at editing pages, which is probably why he just starts them, he doesn't want to risk being labelled a bad editor. Understand: some people on here are better providers of information rather than storytellers. I mean, I can storytell fine I don't really have the resources to get information. Just talk to him about it in a CIVIL manner, and try to understand from his point of view, then explain to him that you're frustrated because he starts pages that are useful to Gundam but doesn't provide any more information. Personally, I think you should help him become a better editorGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I kinda need help on this one The article MSZ-006 Original Zeta Gundam may need some few corrections on cannonity on the manga series as well as it's connection to the UC timeline. Wonder if you can refine this one.Duo2nd 02:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks fine to me, personally. What do you think is wrong with it? I mean the page looks fine, the suit itself is like a boiling festering wound that's been burned and frozen over and over. GOd that thing is HIDEOUS!!!!!!! Sorry, ranting there. Anyways, the page looks fine to me.Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks then. I thought it doesn't look good since I got some info from the original MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam Topic. But I guess the pictures are needed though..even if it's UGLY. Duo2nd 02:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) MSV-R translations? Are you looking for translations of Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R: Return of Johnny Ridden? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No I found the scantlation of those up to chapter 8 on mangafox. I was wondering about the MSV Chronicle with Ridden where he beats the Full Armor Gundam with his old Zaku and goes off and stops some guy named Dr. Q? Or something like that. That's the one im looking for information on. Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chimera, Chimaira, Chimæra The correct way is either Chimera or Chimaera. Chímaira is the the latinized version.--CrusaderRedG21 03:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) hi its cerberus iam new to this soo iam not very familiar with doing alot of editing if u want u can do whatever u think is best. unitl i figure out wat iam doing. and for the reference for the earth drop operation i got it from tokyopop mobile suit gundam 0083 techincal manual ISBN 1931514062 Re:A Few Things Gaeaman 788: I've been focusing on real life matters right now. However, I still find time to do some editing; I'm not as heavily focused on G-wiki these days. If you noticed on edit history, I do edit something almost daily, no worst than every other day to refine the Gundam pages. If you got an issue, please just tell me, I'm just not as focused as I was before. As for getting in a new admin, that role was thrusted upon me in the first place, so I wouldn't even know how to get a second one. I actually wanted at least 3 admins from the seniors. However, if you have issues, you can still count on me to cleanup and ban bad editors. See if you can contact one of the senior admins of wiki, they were the ones who originally granted my Admin rights anyway, I'm sure they can give you more power if majority rules. As for the other editors, if you feel they should be suspended, I can give them a month ban if you like; I trust your judgement. Taikage - Admin 04:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm trying to get at least 3 admins, there a semi tournament, voting thingy where editors can go and pick out which sr. editors they want to be admins. The two editors I reference, yes I feel like a month should do, Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool, tell me how it goes. I'll warn the other editors about their work and see how that goes. Taikage - Admin 05:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Pop-up Edits? Hey, are you getting a message that pops up at the bottom left hand corner, telling you to fix certain stub pages? -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 04:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm...no I'm not. Why are you getting those?Gaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 05:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even sure either! Every time I edit a mobile suit page, it pops up saying "Thanks for editing this page. Can you fix these related pages:" then it gives me like 4 pages to fix and all of them are stubs! -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 05:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, that just kinda hapens...It's a part of the format of the wiki i guess. I think it does stub articles that are related to the page that was editedGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? I've never had that happen to me before............ -Dav7d2 - Burned some cookies he just made, and is sad now :'( 06:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) It usually happened with the old style of wiki formatting...I think. I haven't edited any stubs in awhile so I'll have to see if that's changedGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 06:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: bit of confusion That line was from the novel. While Tieria don't know he's an Innovade, he know well enough he's not a human. That's all there is to it. 00P hints to this one too. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn By the way, since I noticed you reversed the order of the beam sabers on Unicorns page, I ordered them that way so as not to imply all 4 beam sabers can only be used in Destroy mode, as Unicorn can use the forearm sabers without transforming. There's a picture of it in the mechanical archives book ^_^ Here's a scanned copy of the book if you'd be interested: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=vrphym0s - Sign your posts with four tilda keys, remember that. Thanks, I was trying to denote which sabers could be used in either both modes or just in destroy mode. Thanks for the link :)Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 01:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that the beam sabers on the backpack can be used in Unicorn Mode. Theres a screenshot in the "Picture Gallery" section of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in "Unicorn Mode" using the beam saber against the Kshatriya. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 05:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then how did it get the beam saber out of there since the flip up action is only in Destroy mode? Can the forearm beam sabers also be used in Unicorn mode?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 05:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Abulhool for reconnaissance The majority of missions that Abulhool had ever performed was stealth recon, so it was hardly speculation. Everything about the Gundam was about hiding its identity and avoid combat. Even when used it combat, it's severely limited in combat capabilities. This thing wasn't built for direct confrontational combat, if it did, they easily could've mimicked the Hellions. However, if you want to debate about this, i can try to omit that part and put it up for discussion to see if the other editors concur with my findings.Taikage - Admin 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense now. Since it's essentially a prototype suit to test transforming capabilities, should it be classfied as a "Prototype Transformable Aerial Reconnaissance Mobile Weapon" or something like that? Re: Abulhool's Arms Dude, maximize view on this article and you'll see those tiny little arms. I honestly didn't know there were arms too until an hr ago. Taikage - Admin 07:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) GAT-X105 Strike Image Change??? Just curious why you reverted the Strike's front view image to the anime version but kept the higher detail RG image as the rear view? Why not just keep both higher detail RG views? Is there a question of "officiality"; to my knowledge BOTH images are official Bandai lineart for this suit... Just wondering :) Arvis1804 16:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They're official, but the basic policy is to use front/back shots that are anime accurate. If you can get any high quality cutouts of the Strike's front and back that would be appreciated. But the RG look isn't the "official" look of the Strike as presented in the anime.And we usually don't display the main images with its handheld weaponry. Essentially its the reason why I'm against using the GFF artwork for most of the defaults, its not anime accurate. However, I'll let you put the RG images back up, but they don't show up as high quality.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) hey, why you deleted the picture of the article laplace box?hey, why you deleted the picture of the article laplace box? He let that image until the ova gundam UC is completed. About Plutone Hey, I'm still working on Plutone's profile, please don't edit anything until I lift the edit mark. Taikage - Admin 18:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've been meaning to give a proper overhaul on all the Gundam pages because some of them aren't descriptive or comes off rather weak in structure. I've been having trouble completing the most recent one partially due to personal matters, but mainly because I needed to find the words to add them in. I'll get it done asap so you can play around with it, I know you itch to correct my stuff. I'm trying to become a better writer, so if you feel there are places where i can improve, please msg me. Thanks man. Taikage - Admin 04:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) PS: Please clear up some of the old msgs, it makes communication easier for all of us. Thanks. Taikage - Admin 04:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC)